Dragon Burger (fanfic)
Dragon Burger is a fanfic by BarronTheSkyWing, featuring his OCs, Barron and Daisy. The plot is about stories from a fast food employee, working at Dragon Burger. Chapter 1 First day on the job. Don't screw this up. Barron took a deep breath, and walked through the front door in his workers' outfit. There was already a line, even though the store just ''opened a few minutes ago. ''Wow. These dragons are fat. Their abdomens almost were in line with where their neck connects to their chest and arms. Occasionally, there would be a dragon with actual metabolism and was skinny. Ok. First day. Act natural. Barron got behind the counter and configured the register. "Hey, welcome to Dragon Burger! May I take your order?" He said, with a fake smile. "Der-- HI! Er.. I'd like a... Double bacon burger deluxe WITH A LARGE FRIES!" The customer said. "Actually, make that a TRIPLE! With a KING-SIZED FRIES!! Oh -- and a diet coke. I want to watch my weight.". REALLY? ''Barron thought, with amusement. "Will that be all today?" "Yes!" The customer spoke like his cheeks were obstructing his mouth. He did look a little fat, to be honest. "Ok, that'll be $6.99. For here or to go?" Barron asked. "Eh, I've got no where to go. For here." the customer said. "Ok, but I'll have to inform you that there is a tiny fee for in-house orders." Barron said. "WHAT?!" The customer yelled, "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!! I DEMAND TO SEE THE MANAGER!". "Uh... ok..." Barron said, in somewhat panic. He turned around. "Uh, is there a manager here?" "Oh hey, new guy." another employee said. "Um, not.. yet. They usually show up at 11:30. It's 9:00, currently." The customer frowned, yelled at Barron to cancel his order, and stomped out. ''I don't get paid enough for this. Ok ok ok, next customer. "Hi, welcome to-" Barron stopped. The dragon who appeared in front of him was beautiful. She wasn't a stereotypical fast food customer -- she was a beautiful, beautiful dragon. "Hey.." She said. Her voice was beautiful. "Sorry about that. Heh. What would you like?" Barron said. She didn’t seem like the kind of dragon to regularly eat at a fast food joint like this. “I’ll have the chicken lettuce wrap, grilled, please.” She said again. “Would you like fries or a drink with that?” Barron asked. “No, not really. I don’t really like all of the fried stuff. But, fast food is convenient when you’re in a hurry, eh?” She said. “Yeah, it’s pretty cool that way.” Barron added. “Who’s this order to?” I’m gonna get her name! '' “Daisy.” She added. ''Daisy. Nice. “Alright. Since we’re still warming stuff up, it’ll be a bit before food actually gets served. So you can just wait over there, I guess” Barron said. “Uh, ok. How long?” Daisy asked. Barron looked back into the kitchen. “It’ll be 10 minutes!” One of the distant workers said. “Oh, that’s not too long.” Daisy said. She stepped off to the side. Barron took this opportunity to write something on her receipt. He went to write something, but he couldn’t. He was scared. What if she doesn’t like me? What if this is too awkward? She surely wouldn’t want to date someone who works at a fast food place, and hasn't gotten a paycheck yet, and is still living with his parents because he didn’t buy an apartment yet for college- '' ''“He-LLO!”, One of the customers shouted. “I want to order!” '' “Oops, sorry.” Barron said. “What would you-“ Just then, Daisy’s order came out. ''Come on, now’s your chance. “You’re not gonna like this,” Barron said to the customer, “But I have to take this order out real ''quick. It’ll be 5 minutes.” The customer snorted. “Fine.”. Barron quickly get Daisy’s receipt and quickly scribbled a note on it. ''Hi, this is the guy from Dragon Burger, Barron. I hope you don’t find this awkward, but I kind of like you. Do you think you’d want to go out sometime? '' ''Barron wrote his phone number on it. Hopefully she’d be able to read his handwriting. Just then, her order came out. He put her chicken wrap in a bag and put the receipt inside. I hope she reads it. “Have a nice day.” Barron said, a little bit shyly, knowing that he wrote her a love note- IT’S NOT A LOVE NOTE. It’s just… idk MAYBE. '' ... Barron had a hard time through the whole day. ''What if she doesn't like me? What if she thinks of me no more than just a fast food worker? '' ''I’m just glad to be home so I can think and be by myself. I’m gonna sit back and play some xbox- '' Suddenly, his phone started ringing. ''Could it be her? Barron picked it up. “Hello?” “HELLO THERE! Would YOU like to buy some-“ Barron hung up. “Stupid telemarketers”. Chapter 2 Day 2, he thought. It can't possibly be as weird as yesterday. He had some weird customers come in. A couple wore pots as hats, some with gross teeth and SUPER smelly breath, and not even a call from Daisy. Maybe she'll call today. Maybe she will. '' ''Oh, who am I kidding. This is a lost cause. He put on his uniform and headed out to the front counter. "Hi, welcome to Dragon Burger." he said with a grave monotone. "May I take your order?" "Can I have a chicken nugget meal pweas?" a tiny dragonet asked. "Ok!" he said, trying to sound as kid-friendly as possible. "That'll be - " "Hey, wait!" said an employee in the back. "We're all out of chicken nuggets." "Oh," Barron started, "Sorry pal, we're all out." The dragonet immediately burst into tears. "Ah! No - no don't cry! You can get something else!" Barron yelled in a panic. Suddenly, another dragon started walking over to the counter. "What is going on here, child?" "Mommy! He called me a mean word! He called me a poopie face!" the child said. The mom immediately snareled at Barron. "He WHAT?" "''No!" barron said. "I said that we're out of chicken nuggets when he asked for them!" "I don't believe you!" She said. "Ok, why would i call your 3-something dragonet a poopie face? I'm 20 years old!" he said. She scooped up her crying dragonet. "I don't care, I'm going to report you to the manager!" The manager didn't show up until 11:00 o'clock. That was in 2 hours. ''Yes! '' "Sorry", Barron started. "Manager doesn't show up till 11:00". "Fine then." The mother said. "I'll just have to deal with you ''myself." She set down her dragonet. "Stay here." She rolled up her sleeves, which had tattoos on them. "You mess with my son, you mess with me!" She tackled Barron to the ground, whipping him with his purse. "AHH! Help me! Someone!" He yelled. Everyone in the restaurant was looking now. Mostly pointing and laughing. His coworkers decided to help - help themselves pull out their phones and start recording the situation. "Wow!" Said one of the workers. "This is definitely going on Worldstar!" "What is your problem, lady!" He shouted. He was about to say something else, but then he was hit really hard by something in her purse. He blacked out. - - - Barron finally woke up. His whole face was sore. "Are you ok?" a mysterious dragon said. He wasn't sure who it was; his vision was still trying to come back to him. He grumbled. No, I am obviously not ok. Whoever thinks I ever would be ok is - '' He stopped that thought. ''It was her. "Here, let me help you up." said Daisy. "I read your note the other day! I meant to call you, but then I got caught up in my job - i'm sorry." she said, hugging him. Wow, she really does like me. "I came in to check on you, and all of the sudden I saw a woman attacking you!" she said. "Oh," he said, sighing. "You saw that too?" "Yeah... She has a serious problem." Barron looked around.'' He wasn't at the counter where he worked. "Uh, where are we?" he asked, just noticing the brace on his neck, and the bed he was laying in. "You're at the hospital, silly!" She said. "You really took a beating!" Barron suddenly looked around, and saw x-rays of a fractured neck. "She ''really hit me hard, huh?" he said. "Great. I'm totally gonna lose my job over this." he said. "It's ok, Barron." Daisy said. "You can always live with me." Wait, that didn't seem right. "Hold on, you just met me, saw me get beat up by a crazy person, and now you want me to move in to your house?" he said. "Why not?" she said. "I mean, you seem like a nice guy. You look as handsome as ever, too." She smiled at him, and gave him a kiss. "Uh, ok." He said. "Great!" She hugged him, and he grunted under all the braces and pain he was in. "Oh - ow ow ow!" he shouted. "Ah, sorry! I just got excited!" she said. "Hehe, that's ok." He said. They both leaned in for a kiss. "So, when should i start moving?" He asked her. ---- Ok, it's been a while since i wanted to continue this, so i hope you enjoyed this chapter! yaaaaaaaay! Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Comedy)